This invention relates generally to razor guards and more particularly to a razor guard for holding a safety razor having a head, a blade carried by the head and an elongate handle extending from the head.
Safety razors are commonly stored with the cutting edge of the blade exposed. This gives rise to several problems. If the razor is stored on a shelf in a medicine cabinet or the like, for example, the exposed blade presents a serious risk of injury, especially to young children. Moreover, if the razor is placed on the shelf with the cutting edge of the blade in direct contact with the shelf surface, the blade will be dulled. Similarly, if the razor is placed in a shaving (or travel) kit, the exposed blade is dangerous to one reaching into or searching through the kit. In addition, the blade may slice through the waterproof lining usually found on the inside of such kits. This not only damages the kit but also dulls the blade.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 942,483 for a razor guard generally in the field of this invention.